List of Episodes/Seasons 81-90
Seasons 81-90 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 81 #The Wizard of Oddball: In the season 81 premiere, Drama is chosen to be Dorothy in a play, but when a tornado hits, she actually becomes the star. #Untimely Publication: Cream has to do his homework. However, there are some distractions that keep annoying him. #Hipster Teacher: Teach tries to be hip with his students. #Fantastic Fore: Cream and Queen have auditions for a member when they had to choose between Cream or Queen for Raymond's group. Fore takes the spotlight. #MoneyBat: Random gives baseball a shot. #Slice It Off a Bit: Can Raylene manage to fix her cut-off ear in time? #Punching My Card: After Tash loses his tusks, he quits boxing, shaves his hair, and gets a business job. But his punching tendencies have other plans. #A Visit to Pop Pop: Pop takes Cub to see his grandfather, the one who passed on his parenting skills to Pop. #Insect-tral Roots: Oddity goes to find her family, discovering she is related to one of the Insect Friends. #By Design: Quartz helps Josh out to sell his paintings. #Over the Speed: Ellie tries to control her sped up rollerblades at the street. #That's Not What I Meme: Goosta makes a meme out of Huggly. #The Cruise: Thanks to Morton and Mix, Russell's cruise goes array. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #Center of Attention: Stone starts an animal care center that Poachy decides to raid. #Video Games To Boot: David becomes really good at a video game. However, when a tournament comes along, a professional discovers how he climbs the leaderboards. #This Episode Title Is A Pun: Flakes wants to be the pun master...even though he needs to read a book about that. #Bugged at the Museum: Humphrey applies for a museum job, but Senior mistakes him for a bug and unwittingly makes things worse by calling a certain cockroach exterminator. #Capture This!: Snapshot eagers to take a picture of a colourful butterfly and decides to chase it. #Paw Prints: Paws starts a school newspaper. #Allergy for Bun: Bun has to save Raymond as she suffers from her cinnamon allergies. #Hate Sink: Raymond and Gail recreate the events for "And The Kitchen Sink" by trying to give Gail a kitchen sink bath. #The Generics: Genny falls in love with Toothy after he loses his tail and teeth, and blends in with the generic crowd. #The Purple Tree Eater Exposed: Nuppet and Quist's orgins are revealed to the world. #Mother Maim Eye: Mother attempts to help Flippy. #Rot Dogs: Trouble breaks out when the remains of Stubbs end up in hotdogs. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart: Flippy lies to Lucy about dating Roseate and instead goes with Flippyna. Chaos ensues. #Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon?: It begins with the joy of playing during winter, then it goes downhill from there. #Itsy Bitsy Hummingbird: Humphrey is taken in by Arac and his siblings after being caught in a web, but thinks they want to eat him. #The Madness of Cloud Cuckoo Land: Lucy and her friends go to a place called Cloud Cuckoo Land. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em: In the season finale, Lia's missing pet has been stolen as one of the prizes for a car racing contest and she wants her pet back. Season 82 #Abby Road: Chaos happens when Abby runs off to a band concert. #Angel of Mime: Mime discovers his so-called "guardian" angel. #Gonna Sue You: Splendid-sue battles someone similar to him. #The Buck Gets Weird: Thinking that he doesn't belong to the siblings, Ludwig tries to get into a freak accident of his own so he can be mutated like his sisters. #Trips to Rainbow Bridge: Roseate and all of her classmates go to La Conner, Washington. Character Pop-ups Seasons 81-83 A merchandise store is shown, and the starring characters are shown on white T-shirts and do an idle as customers buy them. Featuring characters are shown as plush toys on the shelves below. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists